Along with development of network technology, an interaction platform for interaction using an instant messaging tool (such as WeChat) emerges. For example, if the instant messaging tool is WeChat, the interaction platform may be, for example, a WeChat wall (or a WeChat large screen) and the like. Specifically, a user may follow a preset account to join an on-site activity through WeChat, and send a message or a picture through WeChat for displaying on the WeChat wall (or the WeChat large screen) to achieve a multiuser interaction effect. In the on-site activity of the WeChat wall (or the WeChat large screen), a prize may be drawn or a participant participating in an activity may be selected by “WeChat shake” (for example, after a shake function of a WeChat tool in a mobile phone is activated, the user holds and shakes the mobile phone). A WeChat user shaking his/her mobile phone or clicking a key to simulate shaking of the mobile phone may be matched, through “WeChat shake”, with another WeChat user shaking a mobile phone at the same time. However, such a manner may match no WeChat user sometimes, or a matched WeChat user may be thousands of miles away. Therefore, the manner may not be well applied to an application scenario of an on-site activity, and is unfavorable for user experiences.